


Playing It Up

by Joycee



Series: Mrs. Burke [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter and Elizabeth expand their show-and-tell sessions to include sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Give Him Up_ and _Never Give Up_
> 
>  
> 
> _(Caveat: Author has no personal experience with most of the objects described, so please forgive any unrealistic descriptions.)_

Neal and Elizabeth had their heads together and Peter knew from their wicked giggles they were plotting something. He just hoped it was something he was going to enjoy.

"How does a cock ring work? What about a butt plug? Do they vibrate?" El asked excitedly. She was looking through a sex toy catalog with Neal and was full of questions.

"Whoa. Maybe we should visit a local store so you can actually see these things. That might be better than looking at pictures," Neal suggested. He was amused by El's naïveté and girlish excitement. He also wondered how willing Peter was going to be to use any items they selected.

El seemed to guess what Neal was thinking. She reassured him, "Don't worry. If it's something we want, Peter will go along with us. We'll just surprise him one day."

El quickly shoved the catalog under a folder when Peter walked over to the conspirators. He smiled and asked, "What are you two up to now?"

Neal rose and kissed him lightly on the lips, saying casually, "Just a little fun surprise. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Uh-huh," Peter nodded. "That's what I was afraid of."

It was El's turn to kiss and reassure him. Then she turned to Neal and asked, "When do you want to go on our shopping trip?"

"Actually, I was thinking you might want to go with Mozzie. He is a true connoisseur," ventured Neal.

"Really? That does kind of sound like fun, and that way I can surprise you, too," El agreed.

"Just don't get too exotic to start with, okay? See if they have a beginner's kit or something," warned Neal. "Don't let Mozz get carried away. We can always add more to our collection later if we want, too."

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" El enthused. "I'll call you when I've got some things and we can go over them."

"Can't wait," teased Neal. He actually did agree they might have some fun experimenting with some toys. El's enthusiasm was a turn on by itself.

A few days later, Mozzie showed up at Neal's apartment. He asked quizzically, "Neal, did you really tell Mrs. Suit to call me to go shopping with her for sex toys?"

Neal grinned, "Well, yeah, I did. How did that go?"

Mozzie leered, "Oh, I think you'll be be pleased with our preliminary selection. It was an intriguing proposition to try to select items with just the right amount of piquancy, yet suitable for beginners."

"I'm sure you did a great job, Mozz. I wouldn't trust anyone else with an assignment like this," laughed Neal.

"Just please refrain from telling me any details about how you use them. It would be okay if you want to tell me which ones you like, though, so I'll know which direction to go in the future."

"Oh no. You're not getting any information like that from me," Neal told him. "You can see what you can get out of El, but I wouldn't mention anything to Peter."

"Of course not!" Mozzie looked horrified. "I'm not stupid - or suicidal."

Neal waited for the expected call from El and it came about two days later. He agreed to sneak away at lunchtime so they could go over the toys while Peter wasn't home. It felt almost like an illicit tryst.

El blushed and laid her purchases out on the table for Neal to examine. There was a nice collection of vibrators, cock rings, plugs, beads, nipple clamps, and stimulating condoms. There were blindfolds, masks, scarves and restraints. In addition, there were some flavored lubes and scented massage oils plus candles, incense and exotic scents.

Neal whistled in approval. He commented, "I'm impressed. That's quite a collection for your first time out."

"Well, Mozzie was very helpful and so was the salesgirl plus I found a great instruction site on the Internet," El said excitedly. "Which one do you think we should try first?"

Neal demurred, "Oh, I think you should pick."

"Well," she started a little self consciously, "those fingered condoms look interesting and I'm kind of fascinated with the cock rings and the nipple clamps. Maybe the beads and plugs, too. Of course, the vibrators have a lot of potential. I think we should save the bondage materials for later."

"Why don't you pick out a couple of the toys and decide who you want to try them and when," Neal suggested. "I don't think Peter will have a problem with any of these."

"Okay, will you come spend the weekend with us?" El asked.

"Sure, but part of the fun can be changing the venue, too. It's fun to stay in a nice hotel with room service, even if it's here in town," Neal responded.

"Oh, and I can get us good discounts at some really nice places that I regularly book for events. Let me work on that." El agreed. "I'll call you." She gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his arm. "Neal, thank you for planning this with me. I never would have had the courage by myself."

Neal gave her a brilliant smile and said, "Glad to be of service. I'm looking forward to it. Now I have to get back to work before Peter starts looking for me."

After work, Peter caught up with Neal before leaving for home. He complained, "I wanted to spend this weekend with you, but El has some crazy idea that we should all three check into a hotel and spend the weekend together."

"Any idea why?" asked Neal innocently.

"Not really. Something about spending some special time together," Peter said vaguely.

"Well, it might be fun," Neal suggested. "I wouldn't want El to be disappointed."

"Yeah, I guess," Peter conceded. He looked at Neal hungrily and growled, "But I want some time alone with you soon."

Neal smiled, "I want that, too."

By the time they were all ready to go to their hotel on Friday evening, El's excitement was contagious and they were all ready for a weekend adventure. The two men were surprised when they discovered that El had reserved the bridal suite for them, complete with a waterbed in one room and a king sized mattress in the other, as well as an in-room jacuzzi.

They all got dressed up and went to the hotel's excellent restaurant for a full course dinner and ended up going through several bottles of good wine with their meals, compliments of the house. It was late when they returned to their rooms but none of them were tired. 

They were delighted to find a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice in their room. Neal opened it and poured three glasses. Elizabeth made the first toast "to new adventures". Peter followed with a toast "to the loves of my life". Neal raised his glass "to the happiest married couple I know". 

Neal refilled their glasses and they made another round of toasts. El was getting pretty tipsy by that time and the men weren't much better. El announced proudly, "Gentlemen, I have something to show you," as she removed a package she had put in a dresser drawer.

Peter asked, "Is it a present?" Neal laughed and agreed, "I think it is." El proudly unwrapped it to display the collection of sex toys that she had selected for the weekend. Peter took a deep breath and looked at her in confusion. Neal chuckled and told her, "Nice choices."

Neal went to his closet and pulled out a pretty feather duster with a flourish and added it to the toys. Peter chuckled and went to his suitcase to get a fancy vibrator with several attachments. He laughed, "You two must think I was a complete idiot not to notice the sex catalogs around the house."

El said suspiciously, "Hon, did you check my websites, too?" Peter smiled, "No, but I did look up a few on my own."

Neal asked, "Well, what do we do first?" Peter yawned and suggested, "Get some sleep?" El looked disappointed, but she was getting sleepy, too. Neal grinned and said, "Okay, why don't you two take the waterbed tonight then?" 

El gave him a shy smile and asked, "Don't you want to see my pretty new negligée?"

Neal sat down and responded eagerly, "That would be very nice." When she came out of the bathroom in a deep red low cut clingy lace gown, Neal exuberantly swept her into a waltz, humming the music for them to dance to. Peter tapped his shoulder and asked, "May I cut in?" 

When Neal relinquished her, Peter embraced her and began kissing her romantically. Neal slipped into the other bedroom, knowing he would be included the next day.

In the morning, they discussed over their room service breakfast which toy they would use first. The jacuzzi was tempting so they added a little bubble bath and slipped into it naked. El brought over the flexible cock rings and suggested the men put them on while their cocks were still soft.

Neal had ordered another bottle of champagne with breakfast, so they sipped it as they relaxed in the warm water. When they got out, El watched Peter and Neal dry each other off with soft fluffy towels as their cocks grew hard. She handed Neal the feather and giggled as he teased Peter with it.

Peter kissed Neal deeply and pulled him toward the king sized bed. Neal began kissing Peter all over, slowly working his way to Peter's very taut cock and balls. Neal lovingly caressed and mouthed them, causing Peter to gasp with pleasure. Neal continued kissing his way back up Peter's body until he reached his mouth again.

Neal stretched out on Peter as they made out and began frotting slowly and sensuously. Peter groaned and grabbed Neal's ass compressing their bodies tighter together. El went over and pressed a bottle of scented oil into Neal's hand. He smiled and poured some out into his hand and then used it to lubricate their cocks so they slid together smoothly.

Peter put some on his hands and began massaging it onto Neal's back, as their frotting grew more intense. They were both aware of the added tension produced by the cock rings, making them bigger and harder and delaying ejaculation. They began moaning and rocking together faster. Finally, Peter reached down and enclosed both of their slick swollen cocks in his hand and began to jerk them. 

Neal's breath caught and he cried out as he finally came, tipping Peter over the edge, too, so their semen flowed together. Afterward, they were exquisitely sensitive and they removed the cock rings from their softening organs. They continued to lie together, tenderly moving their hands over each other's bodies.

After a few minutes, Neal became aware of a buzzing noise in the room. He sat up and burst out laughing when he realized that Elizabeth had been enjoying the vibrator while she watched them "sword fighting". Peter got a fond grin on his face and asked gently, "Hon, do you need any help with that?"

El nodded gratefully and her husband went over and helped her finish. He sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled her neck and played with her breasts. Finally, he pressed his hand hard against her clit and she spasmed against it, moaning softly. The hand with the vibrator in it fell limply to her side.

Neal waited for a decent interval before suggesting, "Let's go out and get some lunch!" El and Peter laughed indulgently and the three of them made themselves presentable to go out.

When they returned to their room, Peter walk over to the collection of toys and studied them curiously. "What's this?" he asked, idly picking up the graduated beads aligned on a silicone stock. Neal gave him a wicked look and volunteered, "I'd be glad to show you how that works, Peter."

Neal picked up the nipple clamps and suggested, "These look like fun, too. You know, these will work on a man or a woman."

Elizabeth stretched languorously and volunteered, "I'm ready for a little siesta if you boys want to play. I'll join you later. I've got dibs on my husband tonight, though, Neal."

Peter grinned a little self consciously, "Gee, it's nice to be in demand. Hope I can keep up."

Neal picked up the beads and a plug and the nipple clamps and gave a low growl, "I have a few demands right now, Peter."

They disappeared into the other bedroom and before long the noises they were making convinced El that she couldn't sleep through the fun. She crept quietly into their room so she wouldn't disturb them. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she saw Peter slowly inserting the beads into Neal's ass as he masturbated him to climax.

Neal was flushed and sweating and straining and gritting his teeth. One of his hands was gripping Peter's wrist and he was propping himself up with the other. The combined expression of pain and pleasure on his face was sublime. As El watched in rapt fascination, Neal came to a glorious climax as Peter pulled the beads back out.

Neal collapsed onto his back breathless, moaning, "Oh Peter, that was.... I mean that was just...."

Peter chuckled and affectionately brushed Neal's damp hair back off of his face. He teased, "Yes? That was what?"

"Fantastic," interjected El, making her presence known to them. "Would that feel good to a woman, too?"

Neal smiled at her and answered, "Some women think so. Right now, I want to try these nipple clamps on Peter, though. You know how sensitive he is. Wanna help me put them on him?"

Peter looked nervously between the two of them and then relaxed and said, "I trust you both."

Neal roused himself and sat up so he could kiss Peter's nipples and lick and bite them until they stood out. He tweaked the right nipple with his fingers, inspiring a deep gasp from Peter, and then he fastened the clamp on so it wasn't too tight.

Elizabeth took the other clamp and mimicked Neal's actions on the other nipple. Neal nodded approvingly and encouraged Elizabeth to lower her head to take Peter's mostly hard cock into her mouth. 

As El slowly moved her head up and down Peter's shaft, Neal sat beside him so he could gradually increase the tightness of the clamps. Peter hissed and squirmed and began to fuck into El's mouth. He moaned as Neal tightened the clamps again.

Once again, pain and pleasure melded to produce intense sexual sensations. Peter was sweating and swearing and guiding El's head to suck him harder. As he reached his peak and cried out and came around El's mouth, Neal reached down and released the clamps. 

El moved up so she could gently kiss the sore reddened nubs and Peter hummed appreciatively. Neal went to the refrigerator and brought over a couple of pieces of ice to rub over them, too.

El suggested they all rest a few minutes and then get dressed up to go out for dinner, but Neal asked Peter if he would like to try one more adventure.

Peter looked unsure and asked, "What did you have in mind, lover?"

Neal asked El if she would mind stepping out of the room and she headed for the shower. Neal smiled at Peter and explained, "Since you always top me, I wondered if you'd like to get a feel for what it's like to bottom." He picked up the soft thin beginner's butt plug and said softly, "I think you might enjoy wearing this while we have our dinner."

Peter looked at him fondly and challenged, "I will if you'll let me wrap a cock ring around your cock and balls for the same time."

Neal giggled, "You're on, Buddy." 

During dinner, Peter and Neal kept exchanging secretive smiles at each other and El was curious to know what was going on. When she finally asked, Neal quietly explained their conditions to her. El gave them an incredulous look and exclaimed, "You two are outrageous!"

They didn't linger over dessert as both men were more than ready to return to their room. As soon as they entered the room they fell onto the water bed, grabbing some lube from the nightstand. El decided that discretion was the better part of valor and stepped out on their patio for a nightcap.

She soon heard her men fucking furiously and noisily. Glancing through the glass door, she glimpsed Peter taking Neal roughly from behind. She turned and stared in fascination at the sight of the two men fucking strenuously, moaning and cursing and calling each other's name. She shivered with primal delight as she watched them both propel each other to orgasm.

When El slipped quietly back into the room, the two men were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. She smiled as she noticed their clothing lying on the floor along with the butt plug and cock ring. El gently covered them and got herself ready for bed.

She picked up one of the vibrators and went into the bedroom to experiment a little more before she went to sleep. She felt the weekend had been a complete success so far. She giggled as she tried to figure out how she was going to keep her promise to tell Mozzie about it without over-sharing the details.

In the morning, Peter joined El with her vibrator in bed while Neal slept late. He donned a multi-fingered condom and fucked her soundly, enjoying her enhanced pleasure. They were dozing lightly when Neal bounded in and jumped playfully onto the bed with them. They tickled him mercilessly until they all collapsed in giggles.

They all got up and went out for breakfast a little later. A robust discussion ensued about the experiences they had shared with the toys and the ones they hadn't tried yet. El asked about role playing and bondage and they all agreed to book another weekend to experiment with those. El volunteered to do a little more research on the Internet to get some ideas. Neal reminded her to consult with Mozzie, too, drawing a disapproving look from Peter.

After one more soak in the jacuzzi, they got ready to check out of their room. Neal took El's hand and kissed it and thanked her sincerely for the wonderful weekend. Peter gathered her in his arms and treated her to a deep kiss. El felt happy and cherished and eager to plan for their next exotic weekend together.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...?
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV (now on Netflix and Amazon).


End file.
